Seras Mia Cueste Lo Que Cueste
by ComunidadFan
Summary: Y ahí fue cuando al fin lo comprendí: el amor es la prueba misma de que los milagros existen. AU. OOC. Seddie. ADAPTADA.
1. Decisión

**Hola, Soy yo con una nueva historia, no es mía es una adaptación. Gracias a Alexia93 por prestarme tu banda y sus personajes, y Gracias SEDDIEnto por prestarme tambien los tuyos.**

**Y como costumbre iCarly no es mio es del genio... como se llamaba... así Dan, Lost Bullets es de esta chica... no me acuerdo el nombre... a si la famosisima escritora Alexia93 y personajes de... este niño de nombre raro... ¿Hambre?, ¿Comida?, ¿Agua?, ¿Bebida? o si SEDDIEnto **

* * *

Capítulo Uno.

Viernes 6 a.m:

Estaba temblando, completamente nerviosa, apenas lograba mantenerme de pie y allí estaba: en el Aeropuerto Nacional de Seattle.  
Estaba todo muy limpio, aún llevaba ese bendito anuncio en mi mano, lo sentía, sentía que esta era mi oportunidad. Era muy temprano, el avión a Inglaterra partiría en 2 horas, apenas llegara a mi hotel, iría a encaminarme a los estudios donde se harían las audiciones para ser la nueva integrante de "Lost Bullest".

El tiempo se pasó rápido, ya estaba entrando al avión y buscando mi lugar. Cuando lo encontré, vi que un chico muy atractivo se sentaba junto a mí, tenía unos 17 años, era castaño de ojos verdes. Traté de hacerme la indiferente, pero mi plan no funcionó ya que, cuando el avión despego me abrace a él con todas mis fuerzas.

El: Hey... ¿estás bien? -me miro detenidamente-

Yo: Sí, lo siento -baje la mirada- nunca he viajado en avión, estoy bastante asustada.

El: No te preocupes, te entiendo -me tomo del mentón para ver mis ojos- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Yo: Sam, Sam Puckett -dije en un suspiro-

El: Lindo nombre, yo me llamo Gibby -sonrió-

Yo: ¿No eres de Seattle cierto? -pregunté segura-

Gibby: No en realidad, estoy volviendo a Inglaterra, ¿tú por qué vas a Inglaterra?

Yo: Pues... hay un concurso para ser la nueva integrante de Lost Bullest y mi sueño siempre ha sido ser cantante, así que aquí estoy, gastando todos mis ahorros y dejando a mi familia quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, para cumplir mi sueño.

Gibby: ¡Wow, eso es genial! -dijo incrédulo- Y ¿qué canción cantaras en la audición?

En ese momento una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo, lo había olvidado, ¡sí! había olvidado elegir y practicar una canción.

Yo: Eee... yo... la verdad no he escogido, pero tiene que ser una de ellos -tartamudee-

Gibby: Eres rara...-soltó una risita-

Yo: ¿Y eso es bueno o malo? -fruncí el ceño coqueta-

Gibby: Bueno, la verdad es fantástico -respondió de la misma manera-

Yo: Gracias...

Gibby: Sé que canción puedes cantar...-interrumpió antes de que pudiera contestar-

Yo: ¿¡Cuál!? -pregunté ansiosa-

Gibby: ¡My hero!

Yo: Es... perfecta -resaltando la última palabra con una sonrisa en el rostro-

Gibby: Genial, iré a apoyarte en la audición, claro si tú estás de acuerdo -dijo haciendo cara de perro abandonado-

Yo: Claro que sí tonto, ¡me encantaría! -le dí un tierno beso en la mejilla-

* * *

Las horas fueron pasando y Sam y Gibby se hacían cada vez más amigos, él era súper charlatán, al igual que ella que tampoco se quedabas atrás.  
El avión había aterrizado, Gibby le había dado su teléfono y ella le habías dado el suyo, quedaron en encontrarse en las afueras del estudio de Columbia Records (donde serían las audiciones) luego de tu actuación, para apoyarte si no lo lograbas y para festejar si habías ganado, lo cual era verdaderamente difícil ya que había medio millón de concursantes.

* * *

Acababa de llegar a la habitación del hotel, era muy pequeña pero a la vez linda, me cambié de ropa y me puse unos vaqueros azules una blusa negra con un centro que decía "I music" y unas nike negras estilo bota.

Había conocido a Gibby que en verdad era agradable y muy atractivo, quería verlo de nuevo, él no me gustaba pero era mi único amigo en esta enorme ciudad donde no conocía nada.  
Luego de un rato, cuando terminé de acomodar todas mis cosas me tomé un ómnibus muy grande y me dirigí a los estudios, al llegar me encontré con muchísimas chicas muy producidas y maquilladas en unas enormes filas y no dude en colocarme a esperar mi turno, el hecho de que no me gustaran ni el maquillaje ni las operaciones no quería decir que era menos que ellas. Tenía el número 222.222, era muy raro, pero me encantaba, me tenía mucha fe a mí y a ese número.

...

Pasaron alrededor de 7 horas en aquellas filas, la estábamos pasando genial, bailamos, cantamos, gritamos, pero en verdad estábamos muy nerviosas, sabíamos que solo una quedaría. Hasta me hice dos amigas, pero no eran como la mayoría de allí, eran normales y como yo, no tenían ni operaciones ni escotes que revelaban mucho más de lo deseado, sus nombres eran Carly y Alexia y eran muy divertidas. Ellas eran de Londres, me sentía bien, apenas había llegado hace unas horas y ya tenía tres nuevos amigos: Gibby, Carly y Alexia.

Cada vez que una chica salía de su audición, gritaba de la emoción y eso nos hacía poner aún más ansiosas.  
La fila iba avanzando y solo quedaba una joven delante de mí, me encontraba temblando, pero estaba más que segura de lo que iba a hacer. Luego de unos instantes me llamaron por el número 222.222, respire muy hondo, saque fuerzas de no sé dónde y me encamine a aquel salón de teatro.  
Cuando entré no reconocí a nadie, solo vi que a lo lejos, en frente del escenario había seis personas sentadas. Fui caminando lentamente tratando de reconocerlos pero no lo logré, hasta que subí al gran escenario. Creí que estaba soñando, allí estaban, mis cinco cantantes preferidos y su manager: Cameron, Brad, Brison, Matt, pero faltaba Freddie.

* * *

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo, algo corto. Sin nada mas que decir les recomiendo que lean Lost Bullets es uno de los mejores fics que me e leido la primera y la segunda temporada y La Quiero Para Mi que ya tiene tres temporadas y también es excelente. **

**Nos leemos. Por favor deja tu comentario, POR FAVOR.**


	2. Ah?

**Hola. Perdón**** por la demora, no tengo escusa, pero no me acordaba de esta historia.**

**Créditos****: Nada es mio... Bueno arreglos, nada mas. Gracias a Alexia 93, SEDDIEnto y créditos también a el dueño de iCarly... Dan, y por ultimo la escritora del Fic que pidió guardar su identidad.**

* * *

"Serás mía, Cueste lo que cueste"  
Capitulo 2

-Hola -dije nerviosa-

-Hola linda, ¿cómo te llamas? -sonrío mostrando su dentadura perfecta-

Me dijo linda, ¡Cameron cree que soy linda! Basta Sam, controla tus hormonas, tienes que mostrarte segura de ti misma, aunque te mueras por tirárteles encima y comerlos a besos -Me dije en mi interior- Sam, Sam Puckett -tartamudee-

-Tranquila!... ¿de dónde eres? -se mostró interesado Brison-

-De Seattle, vine aquí para el concurso- respondí, tratando calmarme-

-Eso es arriesgarse –Matt pareció sorprendido- ¿Cómo es todo allá?

-Chicos, disculpen que interrumpa pero vamos atrasados y no hay tiempo para hablar mucho. ¿Y Freddie donde diablos se metió? –Benito se inclinó hacia atrás para mirar a todos lados-

Así de la nada Freddie entró comiendo un taco como si fuera cualquier otro día.

-Aquí estoy –dijo este sonriéndole a Benito con un pedazo de taco en su boca- solo fui por un taco no te preo...

Harry levantó su mirada y me observó, estaba colorado como nunca antes, con los ojos y la boca más que abiertos, y como si fuera poco su mano se abrió y dejo caer el pancho al suelo. Pude sentirlo, nuestra intersección de miradas fue de otro planeta, sentí cosas que no tenía idea de que se pudieran experimentar, fue como que de un segundo al otro mi cuerpo se llenase de adrenalina. Fue como en las historias de amor, pero aún mejor.  
Nos quedamos completamente conectados por algunos segundos... entonces cuando al fin reaccione le hablé:

-¿Estás bien? -fingiendo que yo me encontraba como solía hacerlo-

-Más que nunca -trago saliva con cara de no lo sé, ¿enamorado? - Heee...digo si, si solo se me calló el taco-moviéndose por los nervios-

Era raro, era raro que Freddie Benson este nervioso de mi. La cosa debería ser al revés, yo tendría que estar haciéndome en los pantalones

-Me llamo Sam- sonriendo cariñosamente-

-Y yo Freddie -con la misma cara indescriptible-

-Ya lo sé -soltando una risita-

-Que idiota soy -golpeándose la cabeza- Los dos reímos mirándonos fijamente-

-Bueno... –dijo Benito tratando de aguantar la risa por la escena estilo "Romeo y Julieta" que acababa de ver- ¿Qué tema nos cantarás?  
-My Hero, es mi preferida -dije desviando mi mirada de la de Freddie por fin-

-Igual que la mía...-dijo Brison el chico de ojos lindos-

-Claro que no, tu preferida es... –trato de decir Matt

Este le golpeo el brazo bruscamente a Matt impidiéndole terminar su oración y esté entendió, pero fue tan evidente que todos nos dimos cuenta.

-Ah cierto ya recuerdo, tu preferida es My Hero -dijo revolviendo los ojos-

Freddie observó a Brison fríamente y se cruzo de brazos, como todo bebe al que le roban el juguete.

-¿estás lista? -dijo Brad ansioso-

-siempre...

* * *

Estábamos en medio de las audiciones, me encontraba con mucha hambre entonces decidí ir por un taco. Al volver yo... no lo se, había una chica muy... linda, lista para cantar y fue como mágico, quede completamente inmóvil por fuera, pero por dentro de mi cuerpo podía sentir una tormenta de sensaciones nuevas. La sangre me quemaba, era la primera vez que una chica me 'pegaba' tan fuerte como Sam, ni siquiera pude intentar coquetear con ella porque me nuble mientras la observaba.

-Increíblemente cursi -me dijo Brad burlón al oído-

Ella estaba allí, era preciosa y tenía una sonrisa contagiosa, unos labios gruesos, unas piernas de bailarina, unos ojos que dejaban ver más allá de ellos, unas tet... ¿Qué estás diciendo Harry? Tu tienes novia. Oh vamos, no puedes negar que Sam es mucho más bella que Caroline. Ya cállate maldita conciencia. Me callo si yo quiero.

Sam comenzó a cantar antes de que pudiera terminar la charla conmigo mismo, y fue como: woowww!, tenía una voz genial, única, esa chica definitivamente no era normal, era demasiado perfecta para ser real.  
Me choco tanto verla cantando que de nuevo no controlé mis impulsos salvajes y me puse a cantar con ella. Al principio pareció sorprendida, pero luego empezó a hacer lo suyo, me sonreía, jugábamos en el escenario juntos, era espectacular, sentía que estábamos solos los dos cantando cuando de repente…

* * *

**Hasta aquí. ¿Como les pareció?. Dejen un Review. **

**Se les quiere... Yo**


End file.
